Tykające serca
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Tekst jest tak naprawdę fikiem do mangi Alicja w Krainie Serc.


Autor: Ariadna Gryf (Ariadna)

Tytuł: Tykające serca

Fandom: Wonderful Wonder World (Alicja w Krainie Serc)

Postacie: Alice, Ace, Blood, wspomniane: Vivaldi, Peter

Ilość słów: 1837

A/N: Tekst jest tak właściwie fikiem do mangi Alicja w Krainie Serc, a nie do gry, jednak w kategorii manga/anime nie było tego tytułu.

Mangę czytałam w wersji angielskiej (biedna ze mnie studentka, czytam skany), dlatego mogłam przetłumaczyć jakieś nazwy własne czy słowa kluczowe nie tak jak w polskim tłumaczeniu. Jeśli tak się stało, kajam się i proszę byście mnie poprawili.

* * *

**TYKAJĄCE SERCA**

Świat wokół Alice obraca się jak wskazówki zegara.

Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak.

Czy to zwykłe tykanie zegara, czy bicie lodowatego serca Blooda — takie, jakie zwykle słyszy się w cichym i ciemnym pokoju? Alice nie wie — choć może tak naprawdę się tego domyśla — wie tylko, że to nieznośne tykanie ją przeraża.

* * *

— Wszyscy cię kochają, Alice — mówi kiedyś Blood z zimnym uśmiechem na martwej twarzy (Alice znała kiedyś kogoś, kto tą samą twarzą uśmiechał się tak ładnie i żywo). — Ja też cię kocham.

— Naprawdę mnie kochasz? — pyta jeszcze Alice, bo gdzieś w głębi serca wciąż ją boli ta dawna nieodwzajemniona miłość, więc chciałaby, żeby Blood kochał tylko ją, już zawsze, zawsze, zawsze.

— Kocham cię tak bardzo, że gdybyś kiedyś chciała uciec, uciąłbym ci nogi, byś nie mogła mnie zostawić, a gdybyś kiedyś spojrzała na innego, wydłubałbym ci oczy. Wyrwałbym ci serce, gdybyś przestała mnie kochać.

— To straszne — mówi Alice, wzdrygając się z obrzydzeniem, ale tak naprawdę, gdzieś głęboko, gdzie nawet sama nie sięga, jest zadowolona z takiej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę osamotniona Alice jest szczęśliwa tak, jak chciał tego Peter White.

* * *

Kiedy Ace przyciska głowę do jej klatki piersiowej i słucha bicia jej serca, Alice po raz pierwszy zaczyna rozumieć, że jest obca w świecie, który według Nightmare'a sama sobie wymarzyła. Nic nie jest prawdziwe. Ani Ace ze swoim tykającym sercem, ani martwe zegarki w Zegarowej Wieży, ani nawet złośliwy, piękny Blood.

— Ace — mówi cicho, próbując ignorować rytmiczne tykanie zegara.

Ace spogląda na nią z uśmiechem, idealnie białe zęby nie mają najmniejszego wyszczerbienia.

— Czy to wszystko dzieje się tylko w moim umyśle? Nic z tego nie jest naprawdę?

Z jego twarzy nie znika uśmiech. Chociaż Ace często się uśmiecha, Alice ma wrażenie, że on nigdy nie śmieje się naprawdę.

— Skąd mam to wiedzieć, Alice? Jestem tylko Rycerzem Serc, a rolą Rycerza Serc nie jest posiadanie takiej wiedzy.

W jego głosie prawie nie słychać kpiny.

Alice wzdycha z rozczarowaniem. Ace milczy przez chwilę, po czym dodaje ze zmrużonymi oczami:

— Tylko dlaczego uważasz, że skoro coś dzieje się w twoim umyśle, to nie przytrafia ci się naprawdę? Czy myślisz, że gdybym cię teraz zabił, po prostu byś się obudziła?

— Skoro to tylko sen, to chyba tak?

— Może nie ma tu twojego ciała, Alice, i jego nie można skrzywdzić naprawdę, ale ty jesteś tu na pewno. Posłuchaj bicia swojego serca. Naprawdę myślisz, że w swojej głowie jesteś bezpieczna?

* * *

Kiedy zegarek Petera zamienia się w pistolet, a Ace z uśmiechem wyciąga z pochwy miecz, Alice wymienia z Vivaldi zirytowane, lekko rozbawione spojrzenia. Już nie jest przerażona, nie boi się o żadnego z nich. Niby to nie zabawa, Peter w każdej chwili może wystrzelić kulę prosto w tykające serce Ace'a, a Ace może dźgnąć Petera w pierś, jednak Alice coraz częściej zaczyna o nich myśleć jak o zegarkach. Nie są tacy, jak ona, nigdy nie umrą do końca, bo nigdy nie żyli. Muszą grać role, jakie narzuca im świat, a czas ich gry odmierzają umieszczone w piersiach zegarki.

* * *

Kiedy po niezliczonych godzinach spędzonych w Krainie Serc, Alice leży obok Blooda i słucha miarowego tykania jego zegara, jest nieszczęśliwa.

— Kochasz mnie? — pyta. Ostatnio zadaje mu to pytanie coraz częściej.

— Już ci to mówiłem — mówi ze zniecierpliwieniem Blood i zamiast odpowiedzi przyciska ją mocniej do siebie i zaczyna całować tak, że serce Alice przyspiesza bicia. Policzki ma czerwone, gdy odrywa się od ust Blooda, by złapać oddech. Pod dłońmi czuje spokojne tykanie jego zegarka, a sam Blood spogląda na nią z ciekawością w zimnych oczach. Jego blade policzki nigdy się nie rumienią, tykanie jego zegara nigdy nie staje się niecierpliwe, Blood nigdy niczego się nie boi, niczego nie kocha, niczego nie pragnie z całego serca, może mu się tak wydaje — w końcu odgrywa swoją rolę — ale Alice domyśliła się prawdy już dawno temu. W Krainie Serc nikt nie kocha jej naprawdę.

_(— Jeśli kiedyś się nią znudzę — powiedział któregoś dnia Blood do Elliota. — To ją zabiję._)

Kiedy Alice po raz kolejny przytula się do nagiej klatki piersiowej Blooda, zdaje sobie sprawę, że słuchanie jego zegarka już dawno przestało być interesując

Życie w Krainie Serc jest grą, grą, która kończy się w chwili, gdy ktoś się nią znudzi. Alice po prostu nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ona znudzi się pierwsza.

* * *

W Zamku Serc, gdzie króluje piękna i wiecznie znudzona Vivaldi, gdzie uśmiechnięty bezczelnie Ace w swojej szkarłatnej pelerynie Rycerza Serc ścina kolejną kartę, gdzie Peter White wciąż próbuje zsynchronizować ze sobą swoje dwa zegarki, odgłos tykania wydaje się najgłośniejszy. Głośniejszy nawet niż w Zegarowej Wieży czy w nocy w zimnej sypialni Blooda.

Dlatego Alice zawsze ma ciarki, gdy odwiedza Zamek Serc, bo tutaj czuje najdotkliwiej, że w całej Krainie Serc jest tylko jedno serce. Jej własne.

Może właśnie dlatego wszyscy mieszkańcy lgną do niej jak ćmy do światła. Nawet niewyobrażalnie piękna Vivaldi, na której widok serce Alice zatrzymuje się na chwilę w podziwie, szuka jej towarzystwa. Czasami siadają razem w ogrodzie wśród czerwonych róż Królowej, a Królowa zwierza się jej z twarzą nieruchomą i piękna jak posąg:

— Król nigdy nie był nami zainteresowany, Alice. Gdy go kiedyś spytaliśmy, czy mu się nie podobamy, Król wyraził swoje upodobanie dla naszej urody, a jednak nigdy nie pragnął nas dla siebie. Może powinnyśmy ukarać go ścięciem?

_Chcesz powiedzieć_ — myśli Alice — _że nigdy nie patrzył na ciebie tak, jak ja. Nikt inny nie drży na twój widok, Królowo, chociaż z nudy potrafisz zabijać._

Tak, to, co wszyscy tak bardzo kochają w obcych, to ich serca.

W całej Krainie Serc tylko Ace od początku rozumie, że nigdy nie kochał Alice, że to, co do niej czuje, to po prostu zainteresowanie czymś nowym i innym, czymś, co potrafi kochać i podziwiać. Właśnie dlatego im dłużej Alice przebywa w Krainie Serc, tym bardziej szuka jego towarzystwa.

— Czasami myślę o tym, żeby skończyć tę grę — mówi jej pewnego razu Ace w tych rzadkich chwilach, gdy jego usta ściągają się w wyrazie zadumy. Jest wtedy nierealnie poważny, a Alice nie potrafi zgadnąć, o czym myśli.

— Skończyć grę? — pyta Alice. — Chcesz się zabić?

— Nie, głupiutka Alice — odpowiada Ace, patrząc jej prosto w twarz. Oczy Ace'a mają w sobie coś takiego — Alice nie wie, co konkretnie, jakąś iskrę, jakiś przytarty błysk — co nie pozwala nazwać ich martwymi. — Chcę zniszczyć swój zegarek.

— Czy to nie to samo?

— Gdybym tylko się zabił, Julius naprawiłby mój zegarek, a ja narodziłbym się na nowo, w ten sposób moja gra nigdy się nie skończy — tłumaczy spokojnie Ace, opierając się o drzewo i wyciągając przed sobą długie nogi w wojskowych butach. — Jeśli jednak zniszczę swój zegarek… Jak myślisz, Alice, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy skończyli grę?

— Nie wiem. Umierają?

Ace uśmiecha się jednym z tych zagadkowych uśmiechów, które Alice kojarzą się z uczuciem, jakie pozostawia po sobie różany kolec wbity w palec.

— A może jedynie się budzą? Może zaczynają nową grę w innym świecie? Alice, czy myślałaś kiedyś nad tym, czy twój świat też nie jest grą? Może nawet gdy uda mi się zniszczyć mój zegarek, nigdy nie umrę, przejdę tylko do następnej gry? I dopiero, kiedy przejdę je wszystkie, może dopiero wtedy umrę naprawdę, a nie jedynie zapomnę? A może nie. Może dla takich, jak ja, nie ma już ratunku? Może tylko koniec gry kończy wszystko?

_Ace, nie rób tego_ — chce powiedzieć Alice, ale coś w jego nonszalanckiej postawie i w spojrzeniu, które wiecznie czegoś szuka, nie pozwala jej na to. Alice zwyczajnie go nie rozumie. Nigdy go nie rozumie, nawet wtedy gdy Ace gładzi opuszkami palców krzywiznę jej pleców albo wplata szorstkie dłonie w jej włosy, gdy sprawia, że serce Alice zaczyna bić coraz szybciej i szybciej, a Ace słucha tego dźwięku z zafascynowaniem.

Ale Alice boi się go zrozumieć, bo jeśli kiedyś to się stanie, to nie zostanie jej już nic do odkrycia.

* * *

Reguły gry są z góry jasno określone. Ci, którzy dostali twarze i role, doskonale wiedzą, co mogą robić, a czego nie.

Całując Alice, Ace wychodzi ze swojej roli Rycerza Serc niemal tak bardzo, jak wtedy, gdy zabija dla Juliusa. Oboje wiedzą, że Ace nigdy nie będzie jej kochał, dlatego robienie z nim tym wszystkich rzeczy, które znudziły się Alice z Bloodem, jest takie proste i interesujące. Ace, który ciągle nagina swoją rzeczywistość, który ciągle sprawdza, jak daleko może odejść od swojej ścieżki, jest dla niej zagadką.

(Dla Ace'a Alice jest po prostu kolejnym sposobem na zadrwienie ze swojej roli).

Jednak nawet Alice wie, że kiedyś przyjdzie taki czas, kiedy nie zostanie już żadna granica, którą będzie można przekroczyć, a wtedy Ace…

Tylko czy nawet wtedy Ace będzie wreszcie wolny?

* * *

Zimne oczy Blooda mają najpiękniejszą barwę morza, taką jaką przybiera laguna w słoneczny dzień. Kiedyś Alice mogła na nie patrzeć bez przerwy, na początku dla samego Blooda, a potem dlatego, że kogoś jej przypominały, jednak z czasem dziewczyna zapomniała kogo konkretnie.

Teraz jego oczy są po prostu piękne. Może je podziwiać jak najładniejsze kamienie szlachetne, jednak jest to podziw zarezerwowany dla rzeczy martwych.

— Alice — odzywa się do niej Blood, a jego zgrabną sylwetkę obrysowuje zachód słońca.

Alice najbardziej lubi podziwiać ogród o tej porze, gdy dogasające powoli słońce prześlizguje się między krzewami, dlatego Blood zawsze sprawia, że jest wieczór, gdy tu przychodzą.

— Pamiętasz, co kiedyś powiedziałem o twoim spojrzeniu?

Alice mruga, szukając w pamięci odpowiednich słów, ale było to tak dawno temu…

— Że gdyby ktoś patrzył na ciebie takim wzrokiem, uciąłbyś mu nogi, by od ciebie nie uciekł?

— Alice, próbujesz uciec ode mnie.

Alice zatrzymuje się przy krzewach z białymi różami. Ich kolczaste łodygi są splątane splotem nie do rozsupłania. Blood stoi obok niej z długimi palcami zaplecionymi wokół laski. Zabawne, że zawsze układa ręce tak, by ukryć maleńkie wyrzeźbione przy główce serce.

— Może — odpowiada zdawkowo znudzona Alice, zastanawiając się, czy Blood odkrył, co łączy ją z Acem i jeśli tak, to czy to znaczy, że wyjście z roli przez Ace'a wyszło na jaw.

Alice nie boi się Blooda, bo przecież, czy rolą Blooda nie jest jej kochać?

— Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że cię zabiję, jeśli będziesz tego próbowała.

Alice z lekkim zdziwieniem odkrywa, że Blood mierzy do niej z karabinu. Powoli zaczyna do niej docierać, co się dzieje, ale ona nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że róża przypięta do lufy wydaje się jej bardziej czerwona niż zwykle.

— Kocham cię i nie chcę się tobą dzielić. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mógłby cię mieć ktoś inny — mówi Kapelusznik i nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że pauzy między poszczególnymi słowami są tej samej długości.

— Blood — wydusza z siebie tylko Alice, bo dopiero teraz zaczyna rozumieć, jak bardzo narzucona miłość różni się od prawdziwej.

Wszystko jest tutaj grą, nawet zazdrosny Blood ze swoim karabinem, wszystko jest jedynie jej snem, nawet ból w zranionej nodze. Tylko czemu w takiej chwili Alice przypomina sobie dawne słowa Ace'a „_dlaczego uważasz, że skoro coś dzieje się w twoim umyśle, to nie przytrafia ci się naprawdę? Czy myślisz, że gdybym cię teraz zabił, po prostu byś się obudziła?"_?

— Tak bardzo cię kocham, Alice — mówi Blood, tym razem mierząc w, jedyne w całej Krainie Serc, serce.

Tak, to wszystko to gra.

Pozostaje tylko pytanie: czy ona też w nią gra?


End file.
